


Vaults

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: A Million Little Pieces [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albius - Freeform, First Love, First Time, Love, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were younger you never imagined your life could be like this. You may have been raised being told you were loved, but for all of your parents’ efforts, you never truly felt loved until you met Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaults

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this piece take place directly following the events in Unkissed's piece titled 'English Summer' and are inspired by it.
> 
> As always, endless love and respect to my writing partner, muse, cohort and friend, Unkissed.
> 
> For Albus, our favorite boy in the band.

You were sixteen years old when everything changed again. You had been riding the sugar-high of loving your best friend for nearly a year and every day that passed between you was like the greatest gift that you couldn’t get enough of.

 

You’ve always been what some might consider a _late bloomer_. There was a point in your life when you were unsure if you would ever embrace love and relationships because the idea of it was so utterly off-putting that you had effectively closed yourself off from it all. You were perfectly content with bobbing through life blissfully unaware of the pleasures that lie out there waiting for you to partake in. It had taken a little bit of liquid courage and a particular song sung by your best friend before everything that had always been there, lying dormant inside of you had clicked into place, and after that, you never looked back.

 

Not even once.

 

As with all things that are new and shiny you couldn’t get enough of this side of Albus that you had only just discovered. If your friends had thought the two of you were unbearably joined _before_ , they had no idea what had been coming for them. All you really wanted to do was touch Albus and kiss Albus and cling to Albus because, despite how long and how well you’ve known him, it all felt so new and so utterly _right_ that you couldn’t get enough.  For his part Albus was nearly as bad as you, except you think that maybe his need is tenfold because he’s known how he felt about you a lot longer than you have.

 

It’s the summer before your sixth year and you are so close to seventeen that you can almost taste it. Of course your time is divided between your mother’s house and your father’s and you drag Albus along as often as you can.  Today you are at Malfoy manor, sprawled out in the soft grass beneath the willows that surround the edge of the lake at the edge of the property. You’ve got a finger hooked through the handle of a dingy, algae-spotted teacup that you seem to have forgotten about because every part of you is centered on Albus. He’s lying beside you in the grass and every time a warm breeze catches the branches above, his eyes glint with sunshine that you feel in the depths of your soul. You’ve both given up any pretenses of slowing down this moment because maybe, you don’t really want to. Somewhere inside you are eager to take this next step because despite all of your exploring, this is unchartered territory and it’s exciting and terrifying and everything that you always knew it would be.  

 

When you were younger you never imagined your life could be like this. You may have been raised being _told_ you were loved, but for all of your parents’ efforts, you never _truly_ felt loved until you met Albus. You never wanted to become your parents and you’ve spent your entire life fighting to be your own person, often disregarding everyone in your family to prove that point.  The look in your mother’s eyes when she looks at you has varied over the years, certainly, but the sliver of regret is always there. You can always find it hiding there, no matter how hard she tries to conceal it. It is no secret that you were never a product of love and your parents have both (loudly) made that clear; intentional or not. As you got older it was easier to recognize the regret in your mother’s eyes and the guilt in your father’s, and although you rarely speak of it, it stays with you always.  When all of your friends began pairing off in school you rightly shied away from such things because they terrified you. How could you ever expect to love when you have never really experienced it for yourself? Your mother’s regret and your father’s guilt; they were enough to cripple you and turn you off to the very ideas of love, and it took an extraordinary person to shatter those misconceptions you harbored and allow the truth of how you’ve always felt to bloom.

 

There is no one in the world you could possibly love more than Albus Severus, you know that as deeply and as totally as you do your own name, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Since the first moment you met he’s been showing you exactly what love looks like and you cannot begin to fathom your life without him in it. It is this connection that will make life nearly unbearable when you are separated your seventh year, and it is this connection that will also make your reunion so desperately sweet that you refuse to part again.

 

When his fingertips trace reverently across your skin you sigh softly and your lashes flutter against your cheeks. You feel feverish despite the waning sunlight and the lack of clothing. You are nearly dry from your earlier plunge in the lake; the only reminder of the event is the dampness that still clung to your shorts and the teacup, still caught in your grasp. When he looks at you, _really_ looks at you, you feel as if you might split right down the center and you hardly mind. You love him so much that it quite literally hurts inside and when you smile, your love is mirrored in the smile facing back at you.

 

“I love you.” You whisper for the nth time and then your fingertips curl around his bare shoulder and ease him back into the soft grass. The moment is filled with unspoken promises and it hangs between you as you fit yourself over him like a pair of perfect puzzle pieces. His skin is warm and every part of him aligns flawlessly with you, as if he was constructed specifically with your body in mind.  When you kiss him his tongue is fat and wet and the corners of his mouth quiver with silenced need and the ideas of the unknown.

 

“I love you too,” he whispers into your open mouth and then you sigh against his teeth because he tastes like peppermints and lake water and it’s perfect.

 

Of course you are both stupidly clueless about sex. You have been fumbling your way through mutual exploration and oral sex for months now, but it’s never ventured very much farther than that and you haven’t really minded because you know that the rest will come when it comes. Albus is your light and your beacon and you cling to him so tightly and so firmly that you are unsure if you can ever let go. His arms snake around your waist and it splinters your heart because you know that he feels everything that you do.

 

It is well past dinner when you find yourselves back in your rooms within the darkened walls of the manor. You should be sleeping but you are buzzing internally with unspoken promises. This time when you lie him back, the softness of pillows are right there to catch him and when his thighs inch apart you nestle between them as if you’ve always belonged there. You gaze down at him for a long while and the minutes tick past unnoticed. Questions and uncertainties melt away as he looks up at you and things like _are you sure?_ and _Is this okay?_ Pass between you with little to no actual words at all. This is exploration on an entirely different level and you know that neither one of you will be the same after this night, and that is okay.

 

For all your cluelessness you like to think that you are at least _marginally_ prepared. You know your own body at length, and the awkward conversation you had with Uncle Theo about sex is not something you will soon forget. But you don’t want to think about Uncle Theo or your father or anyone else that isn’t Albus right now, so you focus on him and force out all the rest.  You want to make him feel so good that he will never forget it. Time ceases to move around the two of you and this bed and you take your time with each other because you can, but also because the love you feel between you is something that is to be revered.

 

By the time you find yourselves wrapped up in one another your mouth has explored every solitary inch of him and he you, and as you stare down at this boy beneath you, all mussed raven hair and flushed hot skin, you know that you will never be as alive as you are with him tonight. When he looks up at you his eyes are blown out into dark circles of gleaming light and the sight of him is enough to stop your heart.  You’ve run hand and hand at breakneck speed up to this point and although every part of you is screaming to forge on, to take that plunge, you are utterly terrified. “It’s okay.” He whispers around a shaky smile and then he nods as if to assure you both.  “I love you.” You whisper back and then you move against him and effectively break down the very last barrier that hangs between you.

 

Everything instantly changes and time comes rushing back at you, full force, and you gasp for air that your lungs cannot retain as stars shoot across your vision. You had imagined this moment for so long but it is nothing like you pictured at all. Albus is rigid beneath you and you are struck with a momentary panic as you blink rapidly to clear your sight. His eyes are squeezed shut and his bottom lip is caught so tightly between his teeth that it looks like it might split and bleed. “Al,” You manage and when you lean closer his body jerks with the movement and a soft hiss escapes him.  “Need…a minute.” He replies raggedly and then you really do start to panic because maybe you’ve gone and fucked everything up and actually hurt him. 

 

It doesn’t take long for him to relax. You can feel it in the way his muscles ease and soften beneath you and when his eyes finally slide open he smiles up at you and you are relieved.  You frown because you want to tell him you are sorry but you can’t find the words and he seems to understand you anyways because he reaches up to brush away fallen strands of your hair out of your eyes. “I’m okay,” he says in the most reassuring voice he can muster and when you raise a dubious brow he laughs breathlessly and says “Promise” and you feel marginally better.

 

Up until this point you’ve been trying to ignore the tightness of his body that is enveloping you like a glove but now you find it next to impossible and when you move experimentally within him you both gasp inaudibly.  The sloppy and shallow rhythm that you find with one another is never awkward because such emotions rarely exist between the two of you, and with each movement you become a bit bolder in your actions. When you take a chance and push more firmly against him you are rewarded with another sharp arch against you and a soft groan of approval. This is all you really needed and although you are still sloppy and overly delicate with him, instinct begins to take over. You know this is going to come crashing down around you sooner rather than later and when you wrap your fingers around his hardened length you match your own movements as best you can and then revel in the soft whimpers that you have manage to illicit from Albus. “Albie,” You manage in the form of a throaty moan and when he looks up at you all slack-jawed and sweaty, you think you could lose it all in that very moment.  It only takes two or three more synchronized movements and he’s heaving a muffled cry of pleasure beneath you and taking you right along with him for the ride.

 

You briefly feel as if you might black out as the most ardent and intense orgasm you’ve ever experienced rips through you and leaves you reeling and gasping and utterly lost. You sprawl gently over the top of him and panting chests and hitched breaths fight for dominance over one another.  You lie just like that for a long while until his fingertips trace over your sticky spine and you smile.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” You mutter quietly into the crook of warm flesh your face is nestled against and he laughs again and the sound lightens the mood that hangs in the air.

 

“Brilliant, actually.” He says, still a bit breathlessly and when you redirect your lips to meet his another faint shiver jolts your entire body like electricity.

 

You feel weightless like the softest floating cloud and when your lips part he is smiling again, stupidly large. “What?” You say and then you blush because you know that look.  He gazes up at you for a moment, studying the delicate lines of your face and trying to assimilate the hard truth of what had just transpired between you. For all of his lofty daytime dreaming and desperate nighttime wishing he had never expected it to happen; not really. Albus is shocked and happy and so undeniably in love with you that this moment almost doesn’t seem real at all. He is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, but he doesn’t mind. Not really. “I just love you.” He replies finally and then he pulls you down and wraps his arms firmly around you.

 

It’s the next afternoon when you are lying on the dock when you turn to him. “So?” You ask because you cannot help yourself and you are thankful that the dark sunglasses you wore are shielding your eyes from view.  “So what?” He replies cheekily and then he lowers his own sunglasses just enough to peer at you over the top of them, which assures you that he knows _exactly_ what you are asking.  “You know what.” You reply with a grin and then you poke his ribs playfully. “I assure you, I do not.” He quips back with a faux innocence that you are not buying, not even a little bit.

 

 

 

A soft sigh escapes you and you roll over on your side to face him and shed your Ray-bans because you don’t like it when there are any barriers between you. “Do you feel any different?” You are watching him carefully as you speak and when he mirrors you movements and also sets his glasses aside, you are instantly set at ease by the softness of his gaze.   “Of course, but I stand by my earlier summation. It was brilliant.” When Albus smiles, the brightness he inflicts lights up your entire world and you cannot help but smile back in earnest. “So it was okay.” You add as a not-really-a-question addendum and then he giggles because he cannot help himself.  “Better than okay, don’t you think so?” He scoots closer to you and speaks in dulcet tones and when his fingers wrap around yours you sigh softly. “Bloody perfect.” You manage before he kisses you and your eyes slide shut and you forget the entire world that lies beyond the two of you and this moment. 

 

The rest of the day is spent lounging lazily beneath the summer sun and before that sun sets you both jump in the lake and then clamber out moments later shivering.  You know that it cannot always be like this, and you know that there will be days when you will long for the easy comfort of this weekend with Albus at Malfoy manor. Soon enough you will be headed back to school and who knows what the future would hold for you both. In the darkness you lie on your back in bed with Albus curled around you and you smile up to the ceiling because, despite how you had come into this world and against all the odds, you had found your love.

 

 


End file.
